


Desideramus

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Orion Pax visits Megatronus in the Pits.





	Desideramus

“Orion.” Megatronus’ voice was pure surprise, oozing into a special sort of affection that he only saved for Orion. Rarely did Orion make an appearance in the Pits, and it was surely a treat for Megatronus.

“Megatronus.” Orion nodded his head politely, the edges of a flirtatious smile twitching his face. He walked confidently into Megatronus’ quarters, long ago deemed a welcomed guest whenever he decided to visit. The plush berth beckoned him, as it always did, and he sat on it with a barely concealed contented sigh. Megatronus might not enjoy the opulence of being a favored gladiator, but Orion would trade his barren civilian quarters for them.

Magatronus gave a sharp toothed grin, the points of his fangs poking over his lips. Orion didn’t flinch. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of such an honored guest?” said Megatronus, bowing playfully.

“I have not seen you in so long.” Orion leaned further into the berth. He caught Megatronus’ eye, smiling coyly up at him. “I was beginning to think you had grown tired of me.”

Megatronus walked until his knees hit the berth, looming over Orion in a way that wasn’t unpleasant for either party. He grazed his claws across Orion’s frame, to which Orion shivered bodily. His wicked grin brightened.

“No, never,” he said. His hand came to rest on Orion’s finials, running over the edges in an absent minded gesture. “I have just been occupied. The sponsors have been very adamant about my training lately.” 

Orion hummed, lifting his face toward the wandering hands. “I must admit, it has paid off. You fought brilliantly today.”

“Oh?” Magatronus’ hand came to rest on Orion’s cheek. “You watched? That is unlike you.” 

Orion’s optics had dimmed during Megatronus’ petting. His face scrunched up in distaste, eliminating the soft smile that had been teasing his lips for a while now. “I missed you so much that I decided to suffer through it just to see you.”

A deep rumbling laugh was coaxed out of Megatronus. Orion captured Megatronus’ hand into his own, pulling him down onto the berth with him. He caught himself before he fell, caging Orion’s frame between his arms. 

“Such bravery,” Megatronus chuckled. He leaned down, capturing Orion’s lips in a soft kiss. Orion made a pleased noise, wrapping his arms around Megatronus’ broad shoulders, breezily avoiding the spikes with comfortable, practiced ease. The kiss was kept chaste, just enough to placate.

Megatronus leaned his forehead on Orion’s, locking optics with him. “I truly am sorry for not visiting Iacon for so long. Rest assured I have missed you just as fiercely.”

“There is no need to apologize. I understand.” Orion smiled. He nuzzled into Megatronus’ forehead. “Are you off for the next cycle?”

“Yes, in fact. You have impeccable timing.” 

Megatronus dipped his head down for another kiss. It was much more languid than the last one and when it was over, he could feel Orion shiver once again.

Orion grinned broadly, his optics dimming in an inviting gesture. “Then I shall have you all to myself until you are next needed.”


End file.
